Mis aventuras con los personajes de naruto
by natsuki uzumaki
Summary: accidentalmente traje a algunos de los personajes de la serie anime/maga naruto, todo gracias a un libro, ahora debo lidiar con ellos hasta que encuentren una manera de volver. ¡¿PORQUE NO MEJOR LOS ECHAMOS ALA CALLE! / ¡¿ QUE CREEN QUE ESTÁN ASIENDO! / o-oye, ¿q-que haces? / ¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA! / ¡AUXILIO! / te amo / no se vayan. ¿quieren saber mas ? pues entren y lean por favor
1. que he hecho?

Perdón por las personas que estaban leyendo mi anterior fic (heikou na sekai: mundos paralelos)y que les estaba gustando, pero no me gustó mucho así que lo borre y decidí hacer otro fic, excepto que esta vez los personajes vienen aquí.

Ojala les guste y gracias a rika y myrcur por sus reviews (espero no les moleste que allá borrado la otra historia).

Tokio, Japón

Sábado 28 de septiembre del 2013 6:06am

Me desperté, abrí los ojos lentamente, el sol se colaba por la ventana y me daba directo en la cara, observe bien mi habitación, es un cuarto muy simple y grande pero es normal ya que vivo en una mansión yo sola por decisión de mis padres, mi cuarto tiene piso de madera, un gran ventanal en vez de pared del lado izquierdo del cuarto, una cama matrimonial como a 1m del ventanal y con una mesita de noche al lado derecho de la cama y un gran armario junto a la puerta del baño, el baño era grande con una bañera donde caben como 2 personas, junto una regadera, luego un retrete, y un lavabo. Pensé en lo que acababa de soñar, mis sueños son extraños y difíciles de entender aunque ya me acostumbre a ellos pero tenía un presentimiento extraño, hace mucho que no me pasaba, tome mi diario de sueños que estaba sobre mi mesa de noche, me senté bien en la cama y escribí lo que soñé.

_.::__Sue__ño::. _

_Había 24 personas alrededor de mí, yo estaba en el suelo de al parecer la sala, solamente podía ver sus pies y me estaban haciendo preguntas que no recuerdo exactamente._

_Todo estaba muy oscuro y solo podía ver sus ojos, detrás de la persona frente a mi estaba botado un viejo libro._

_No me sentía asustada, de hecho, me sentía feliz y sentía que conocía a esas personas._

_.::__Fin del sue__ño::. _

Deje mi diario en la mesita de noche, me pare de la cama y fui hasta mi armario por mi ropa que consistía en unos shorts negros con un cinturón blanco y una camisa de tirantes no muy delgados de color rojo con rayas blancas, después me fui a bañar y cuando salí, ya cambiada, me puse unas botas sin tacón color negro y me cepille el cabello.

Mi nombre es natsuki, tengo 14 años, soy alta, piel clara, ojos café oscuro, cabello castaño casi negro y corto rosándome los hombros.

Baje a la cocina y me hice el desayuno que eran unos tacos dorados de queso y un café con leche, después de desayunar y lavar los platos fui a mi cuarto por mi celular y mi dinero, salí de la casa para ir a la comprar un libro grueso color marrón que me llamo mucho la atención el día de ayer cuando iba caminando de regreso de la escuela, después de comprar el libro y volver a casa me dirigí a mi librería y me puse a ojear el libro que al parecer solo era un cuento y decidí leerlo pero accidentalmente al pasar una hoja me corte un poco el dedo desgraciadamente unas gotas de sangre cayeron encima de la página que tenía abierta del libro.

Decidí mejor leer mi libro después así que no lo toque y salí de ahí y fui a la sala. Después de abandonar la librería, del libro, empezó a salir luz que alumbro completamente el lugar, las paginas se cambiaban rápidamente hasta parar en una en la que estaba formándose un dibujo y toda la casa empezó a temblar, algunos libros se cayeron, yo, como no estaba en la librería solo me di cuenta del temblor así que me agarre fuertemente del sillón donde estaba sentada.

Cuando paro de temblar me levante y fui a la librería ya que escuche durante el temblor que se había caído varios libros pero…cuando abrí la puerta de la librería…me quede en shock, no podía creer lo que veía, los personajes de naruto shippuden estaban en mi casa, eran Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Sikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sai, estaban taka y también los akatsukis.

Pain— ¿quién eres tú?, ¿dónde estamos? Y ¿porque? —pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Natsuki—pues me llamo Natsuki Uchida, estamos en Tokio Japón, específicamente en la librería de mi casa, no sé porque están aquí—conteste todavía impactada y confiada de que no me harían nada, camine hasta donde estaba el libro y lo tome, luego lo observe pero ahora estaba en blanco completamente, pase las hojas pero todas estaban iguales así que lo cerré y lo puse en un estante ignorando por completo a las personas detrás de mí, luego me voltee para verlos—técnicamente esto es otra dimensión y dudo mucho que puedan volver a la suya así que pueden quedarse aquí ya que mi casa es muy grande y tengo bastante dinero.

Naruto— ¿enserio vas a ayudarnos?— pregunto sonriente y confiado, yo asentí—!gracias¡—agradeció gritando y corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme fuertemente , alzarme unos centímetros del suelo y girar.

Natsuki—N-Naruto…n-no…me d-dejas…respirar—dije entrecortadamente ya que me estaba apretando muy fuerte.

Naruto—lo siento—dijo apenado y me soltó.

Shikamaru—Naruto, no puedo creer que confíes en ella, ni si quiera la conocemos, tal vez fue ella la que nos trajo aquí—dijo desconfiado mirándome fijamente.

Natsuki—y a mí que me agradaba Shikamaru—dije murmurando para que no me escucharan—bueno, pueden confiar en mí si quieren o pueden salir por la puerta y ver que les espera allá afuera—dije sin mucho interés.

Naruto—Shikamaru no seas aguafiestas ella no nos ara nada y dudo mucho que sea por ella que estamos aquí—dijo seguro de lo que decía—además tengo un poco de hambre—y a todos, menos a mí, les rugió el estómago.

Natsuki—les hare algo de comer—dije saliendo de la librería para dirigirme a la cocina, ellos me siguieron— ¿qué quieren de desayunar?—pregunte en cuanto llegamos a la sala.

Naruto— ¿podrías hacer ramen?—pregunto esperanzado— ¿por favor?

Natsuki—jeje pues…pienso que es muy temprano para el ramen, ¿no crees?—dije mirando el reloj, apenas eran las 8:23am—que te parece si mejor hago otra cosa para desayunar y para comida hago ramen para ti—propuse mirando a Naruto.

Naruto— ¿solo para mí?—pregunto confuso.

Natsuki—supongo que si alguien más quiere pues también puede servirse—volteé a ver a los demás esperando a que me contestaran la misma pregunta— ¿y ustedes?

Sakura— que te parece si mejor nosotros nos hacemos nuestro propio desayuno—yo asentí—perfecto, limpiaremos cuando hallamos acabado, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de dejar quedarnos en tu casa.

Natsuki—me gusta la idea—dije sonriente y agradecí internamente el no tener que cocinar para 24 personas—bien, si me necesitan estaré allá arriba—dije señalando el techo y comenzando a caminar asía las escaleras, tenía que arreglar las habitaciones que iba a darles.

En cuanto subí las escaleras sakura entro a la cocina y se puso a cocinar y los demás se sentaron en los sillones.

Deidara— ¿y qué haremos?—pregunto aburrido.

Ino— ¡oye frentona!—grito Ino observando la puerta de la cocina.

Sakura— ¡¿qué quieres?!—grito enojada.

Ino— ¿no te alegra que Sasuke-kun este de nuevo contigo y Naruto?—pregunto solo para molestarla.

Sakura— ¡cállate Ino!—grito enfurecida.

Y como yo lo escuche no pude resistirme a decirle algo a Ino así que baje para decírselo, de todas formas ya había terminado de arreglar.

Natsuki— ¿y te das cuenta que eres idéntica a Deidara?—pregunte con burla—mejor no digas nada—dije defendiendo a Sakura, al parecer a todos les sorprendió.

Ino—está bien—dijo resignada y yo me senté en el sillón de tres junto a tobi.

Sakura—termine de hacer mi desayuno—dijo saliendo de la cocina para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones y comer su desayuno.

Natsuki—um, supongo que van a necesitar algo de ropa—dije escaneando con la mirada a cada uno—bueno, supongo que tendré que salir un rato—me levante y luego subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, tome mi celular y mi dinero, luego baje las escaleras y me detuve en la entrada—no me tardare mucho, por favor no rompan nada—justo cuando iba a salir me detuve unos segundos para decirles algo—am mejor…Pain, ¿puedes quedarte a cargo?, ¿si no es mucha molestia?—pregunte con esperanzas de que dijera que sí, el solo asintió y yo salí de casa directo a alguna tienda de ropa, de hecho fue difícil y más cuando tenía que escoger de que talla seria cada prenda pero al menos la encargada me dijo que si no les quedaba podría cambiarlas, me gaste bastante dinero pero valía la pena, mire mi reloj y sorprendentemente ya eran las 7:45pm.

Cuando regrese todo estaba como lo había dejado antes pero todos actuaban muy raro así que subí a mi habitación y deje las bolsas, luego baje me pare frente a todos y pregunte.

Natsuki— ¿qué hicieron?—pero nadie contesto.

¿?— ¡yo te diré que hicieron!—gritaron de repente dos personas que causo que todos se sobresaltaran y pusieran caras preocupadas.

Natsuki—Ayami, Yumiko, ¿qué les paso?—pregunte preocupada al ver a mi prima y hermana con rasguños y la ropa sucia.

Ayami—ellos fue lo que paso—dijo enfurecida y camino junto con Yumiko hacia mí, luego los miro a todos con enojo.

Natsuki—cuéntame exactamente que paso—dije sorprendida.

Ayami—pues…paso más o menos así—comenzó a narrar.

.::Narración de Ayami::.

Yumiko y yo veníamos a visitarte pero cuando tocamos el timbre, la persona que abrió la puerta fue Naruto.

Ayami—esta Natsuki aquí?—pregunte sin mucho interés en porque estaban los personajes de Naruto aquí.

Naruto—lo siento, ella no está, pero seguramente no tardará mucho en llegar—explico Naruto para luego tratar de cerrarme la puerta en la cara pero yo le puse el pie y entre ala casa junto con Yumiko en cuanto hice eso todos me miraron como una amenaza pero entonces los ignore y me senté en el sillón.

Pain— ¿que crees que haces?—pregunto de una manera fría

Ayami—espero a Natsuki—dije desinteresadamente

Pain—porque no mejor te vas y regresas después—dijo enojado

Ayami—porque no quiero—dije retadoramente

Y comenzamos un concurso de miradas y yo me desespere.

Ayami—tal vez los que deberían irse son ustedes—dije enfurecida

Pain—oblíganos—dijo retadoramente

Entonces empezamos a pelear y Yumiko trato de separarnos pero como no pudo tuvo que meterse en la pelea y los demás también, nos golpeamos con lo que encontramos y después ellos nos amarraron a unas sillas y nos encerraron en el armario.

.::Fin de la narración::.

Ayami—y eso fue lo que paso—dijo todavía enojada

Natsuki—también es tu culpa—le reproche

Ayami— ¿y tú los apoyas?—pregunto dramáticamente

Natsuki—no apoyo a nadie—me apresure a explicar—como sea, a que vinieron?

Ayami—pues solo venía a visitarte—dijo tranquilamente— y recordarte ¡QUE MAÑANA TENEMOS QUE IR A LA PLAYA!—grito enojada

Natsuki—cierto, perdóname lo había olvidado—me disculpe apenada

Yumiko— ¿y ellos que?—pregunto curiosa

Natsuki—pues tendrán que ir—dije resignada

Ayami—no, por favor no me hagas esto—imploro

Natsuki—lo siento, tendrán que ir—aunque a mí no me molestaba mucho—no puedo dejarlos aquí.

Ayami—nooo—siguió implorando

Natsuki—aguántate—dije sin mucho interés

Ayami—bien—dijo resignada

Natsuki—bueno como mañana vamos a tener que pararnos temprano es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir—dije mirando el reloj ya eran las 10:55pm.

Todos—bien, hasta mañana—y todos se retiraron, Ayami y Yumiko se fueron a su casa y los demás tomaron la habitación que quisieron pero antes de eso les di la ropa que había comprado y les dije que tomaran la que les quedara pero que fueran parejos y tuvieron que compartir cuarto.

Y quedaron así:

Sakura , Hinata, Ino.

Tenten, Temari, Konan.

Karin, Sasuke, Suiguetsu.

Juugo, Tobi, Zetsu.

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame.

Pain quedo solo.

Continuara…


	2. fin de semana en la playa¡

Ala mañana siguiente:

Me desperté por unos ruidos provenientes de la sala, anote mi sueño y revise el reloj, apenas son las 7:25am, me levante y camine hasta el armario y tome mi ropa, esta consistía en una camisa de tirantes no muy delgados color blanco y unos pantalones cortos color negro (supongo que la ropa interior va implícita ¿no?), me bañe y me cambie, me cepille el cabello, y me puse mis preciados converse de bota color negro.

Baje a la sala a ver qué pasaba y lo que me encontré fue a mi prima Ayami pelear con Pain por la caja de cereal, estaban a punto de golpearse el uno al otro hasta que di un grito y los espante asiendo que lanzaran el cereal y le callera a mi hermana Yumiko.

Natsuki— ¿porque peleaban?—dije enojada y harta—y ¿cuándo es que llegaron?—dije refiriéndome a mi hermana y mi prima.

Pain—no queríamos causarte molestias—se disculpó—peleábamos porque ella no quería compartir el cereal—dijo molesto y señalando a mi prima.

Ayami—que se consiga el suyo—protesto volteándose "indignada "para no ver a Pain—y llegamos como alas 5:30am—dijo más calmada y camino hasta quedar frente a mí para darme un abrazo de buenos días, ella siempre lo hacía.

Yumiko—y… ¿nos vamos?—pregunto parándose del sillón y yendo hacia la cocina para dejar el cereal— ¿o acaso no han empacado sus cosas aun?—pregunto con burla antes de entrar a la cocina para dejar el cereal en su lugar y luego volver con una galleta en la mano.

Natsuki—pues…si lo olvide pero no te preocupes, ahora lo arreglo—dije empezando a subir las escaleras—oigan deberían venir, dudo que ya hayan hecho sus maletas—dije con un poco de burla refiriéndome a los personajes de naruto.

Todos me siguieron para que les diera una maleta y empacaran sus cosas, cuando termine de empacar mis cosas para pasar el fin de semana en un hotel en la playa, fui a verlos pero me encontré con que estaban tratando de empacar también sus armas y aunque les dije que no las necesitarían insistieron en llevar aunque sea unos kunais y shurikens.

Después nos dividimos en grupos de 3 para irnos en las camionetas que solo tenían 8 asientos contando el asiento del conductor y del copiloto así que como si cabía una persona en la cajuela pues irían 9 personas en cada auto contando a una de las 3 para que condujera y como Ayami no se llevaba con Pain, pues yo fui con la mayoría de los akatsukis (todos menos Kisame y Zetsu ), Ayami fue con los akatsukis sobrantes, taka, Neji y Kiba, y Yumiko fue con los restantes.

Todos fueron muy a gusto y al parecer a los akatsukis les gusto la música de daft punk que puse porque los viajes largos se me hacen aburridos a veces, Pain y yo nos volvimos amigos, Yumiko al parecer se hizo muy amiga de Naruto y Ayami se estaba llevando muy bien con Sasuke.

En cuanto llegamos decidimos hospedarnos en un hotel y luego ir a la playa.

En cuanto llegamos a la playa lo primero que hicimos fue acomodarnos, Deidara se peleó con una anciana por el lugar diciendo que nosotros habíamos llegado primero y la pobre señora se fue de ahí enfurecida no sin antes darle una cachetada.

Itachi se quedó leyendo unos libros que encontró en mi maleta.

Itachi—este libro es sorprendente—dijo en voz baja mientras leía las crónicas de narnia— !oye Natsuki, ¿tienes las continuaciones de este libro?¡—grito desde donde estaba sentado.

Natsuki— ¡si!—le respondí en un grito un poco extrañada de que Itachi estuviera leyendo ese tipo de libros.

Zetsu se enterró en la arena.

Yumiko, Konan, Sakura, Ino y Hinata decidieron broncearse un poco.

Konan—esto es relajante—dijo tranquilamente y dio un suspiro

Ino—si—dijo tranquilamente alargando el sí.

Sakura—estoy de acuerdo—apoyo volteándose para que le diera el sol en la espalda.

Yumiko—si lo sé—dijo como alagada—que mal que mi hermana nunca ase esto conmigo.

Hinata—pues de lo que se están perdiendo—dijo calmadamente.

Kisame se metió de inmediato al mar al igual que Pain, Sasori, Hidan, Suiguetsu, Naruto, Temari, Tenten, Neji y yo.

Kisame—wuju—grito corriendo hasta la cima de una gran roca para lanzarse un clavado y Hidan le siguió el ejemplo.

Natsuki—vengan les enseñare un juego con esta pelota—les grite a todos una vez dentro del agua y nos pusimos a jugar voleibol en el agua con una pelota de playa.

Pain— !la tengo¡—grito tratando de golpearla pero cayó al agua y salpico demasiado causando así que kisame se tropezaran y callera encima de Hidan que golpeo a Suiguetsu en la cabeza que le pego accidentalmente a Sasori con su brazo.

Kiba se puso a jugar con akamaru, Karin, Juugo y Sai a atrapar un frizbi.

Kiba— ¡atrápalo akamaru!—grito mientras lanzaba el frizbi pero como akamaru se lanzó para atraparlo callo encima de Karin y Juugo y Sai se empezaron a reír.

Shikamaru se quedó sentado en una silla sin hacer nada.

Shikamaru—que problemático—dijo con flojera.

Kakuzu se puso a contar el dinero de Ayami y Yumiko.

Kakuzu— ¿de dónde sacan tanto dinero?—se preguntó en voz baja.

Tobi y Deidara construyeron castillos de arena.

Deidara—Tobi quítate arruinas mi castillo—dijo pateando a el pobre de Tobi unos metros lejos de ahí.

Sasuke y Ayami se pusieron a platicar sentados en la arena.

Ayami—de hecho yo te admiro mucho—dijo un poco apenada.

Sasuke—jajaja—se rio de la cara de Ayami que estaba roja como un tomate, MOMENTO,!SASUKE SE ESTA RIENDO¡ !AAAAA¡ FIN DEL MUNDO!

Todos se estaban divirtiendo y cuando empezó el atardecer volvimos al hotel caminando ya que no estaba muy lejos.

Natsuki—wuuu este fue un gran día—dije estirándome sin dejar de caminar en ningún momento—en cuanto lleguemos al hotel dense un baño y arréglense bien, pónganse un traje de gala o un vestido de noche porque vamos a salir a cenar a un restaurante—llegamos al hotel y todos hicieron lo que les dije y después nos fuimos a cenar.

En el restaurante.

Ayami—wao esto sí que es lujoso—dijo admirando con detalle cada cosa del restaurante— ¿señorita nos podría dar una mesa?—le pregunto a una mesera que pasaba por donde estábamos nosotros.

La mesera nos guio hasta una mesa justo en medio del restaurante y le pedimos nuestra comida, la pobre mesera se estaba atareando con tantos pedidos y más porque todos trataban de hablar al mismo tiempo, cuando llego nuestra comida espere a que la probaran para ver sus caras y al parecer les encanto.

Natsuki—si no les importa… ¿Cómo llegaron a nuestra dimensión?—pregunte con interés.

Pain—la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo llegamos aquí—respondió con simpleza y luego tomo un trago de sake.

Ayami—Natsuki—me hablo desde donde estaba sentada—la pregunta aquí es… ¿ellos que van a hacer?—pregunto algo confundida—me refiero a que ellos apenas tienen 16 años— dijo señalando a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata y Kiba—todavía deben ir a la escuela… y creo que Suiguetsu, Karin y Juugo también.

Natsuki—te falto Deidara—cuando dije eso creo que se sorprendieron—es que Deidara entro a akatsuki cuando tenía 16 y murió a los 19 y como está aquí sentado con nosotros pues supongo que sigue vivo ¿no?—pregunte con burla, y creo que a todos les sorprendió que supiera eso.

Yumiko—Natsuki acabas de romper una de tus propias reglas y eso que pensé que nunca la usaríamos—dijo confundida y sorprendida.

Natsuki— ¿Cuál querida Yumiko?—dije mientras seguía comiendo mis papas a la francesa.

Yumiko—tu dijiste y lo sito pase lo que pase nunca le reveles a nadie sin ninguna excepción EL FUTURO—dijo cruzando las piernas e indicando con el dedo índice, como yo siempre lo hago—y otra cosa que me da mucha curiosidad es porque siempre me dices querida—dijo con curiosidad.

Natsuki— oye en primera puedo contradecirme todo lo que quiera y en segunda no solo a ti te digo querida, también a mis amigas y a Ayami—conteste con fingida molestia.

Ayami—creí que a tus amigas les decías anciana, vieja o señora—dijo aguantando la risa.

Natsuki—también, pero que importa—dije sin mucho interés.

Sakura— ¿oigan que horas son?—pregunto distraída.

Yumiko—son las…10 de la noche—dijo algo sorprendida—ya es tarde mejor pide la cuenta,Natsuki.

Natsuki—waa malditas pobres hacen que gaste mi dinero—dije con fingida molestia.

Ayami—hay ya no seas tacaña—dijo asiéndole una señal a la mesera que nos atendió para pagar la cuenta.

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos del restaurante, en cuanto llegamos al hotel Ayami se tiro de rodillas al suelo y pidió que la cargara pero como no quise Yumiko tuvo que cargarla todo el camino hasta llegar a nuestras habitaciones.

Durmieron 3 en cada habitación:

Sakura , Hinata, Ino.

Tenten, Temari, Konan.

Karin, Sasuke, Suiguetsu.

Juugo, Tobi, Zetsu.

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame.

Naruto, Kiba, Neji.

Shikamaru, Sai, Pain.

Ayami, Yumiko, Natsuki.


End file.
